Anhelo
by Amyenciel
Summary: La distancia entre un padre y un hijo genera sentimientos difíciles de


Hola!

Quiero compartir esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Caravanserai" de Lorenna Mckennitt.

¡Espero les guste!

Disclaimer:

Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen al Profesor, la canción pertenece a Lorenna Mckennitt, lo que está aquí abajo, es mío.

**ANHELO**

Los ruidos de la batalla llegaban a sus oídos como ráfagas de viento en una tormenta. Su atención estaba completamente en los enemigos que tenía frente a él, sin embargo, algo más llenaba el corazón del joven príncipe… hogar…

Una simple palabra resonaba en su mente mientras blandía sus cuchillos gemelos, hogar, ese anhelo que le daba la fuerza para continuar a pesar de sentir el cansancio de todas esas noches de batallas y vigilias constantes que reclamaban su atención por una u otra razón.

El mal se acrecentaba en el bosque, día tras días debían luchar para alejarlo, día tras días combatir un poco más para hacer perdurar la tan débil paz que habían conseguido, pero ese sacrificio no era nada para el príncipe del Bosque Negro, pues su pueblo y su Rey lo merecían… su Rey, su padre… como deseaba poder ver el rostro de su padre una vez más, sentir ese cálido abrazo que tantas veces lo había acogido. Tanto había sucedido en los últimos meses que no había sido capaz de regresar al palacio y no había recibido más noticia que no fuera la enviada por un pájaro mensajero. Extrañaba a su padre, extrañaba su hogar, pero a pesar de la distancia, sabía que estaba con él.

Los pasillos del palacio se encontraban en silencio, el consejo estaba reunido y el ambiente sombrío que lo presidía se podía sentir desde que cruzaban las grandes puertas de la sala. Thranduil estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, su rostro serio e imperturbable, atento a cada palabra que sus asesores o capitanes mencionaban; afuera en sus dominios se estaba librando una batalla, una de tantas, sin embargo, su corazón le hacía anhelar el tener a su hijo a su lado, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto y en ese entonces lo despedía a él y un grupo de guerreros mientras marchaban a defender sus fronteras. Demasiado tiempo y tan lejano…

Volviendo su atención a la discusión que se mantenía en ese entonces, el Rey prestaba especial atención a uno de sus asesores de mayor confianza que regresaba de la puerta con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en su mano.

-Mi señor, acaba de llegar de la frontera- el asesor extendía el pergamino al Rey, mientras toda la sala caía en un silencio sepulcral.

Thranduil lo tomaba, no sin que su corazón se apretara de temor y angustia al ver que el trozo de papel contenía leves manchas de sangre. Su rostro era una máscara inescrutable mientras sus ojos recorrían las escasas líneas garabateadas en él.

-La patrulla del sureste se retira, sus fuerzas han sido sobrepasadas – su voz fuerte anunciaba a la sala. Un suspiro desesperado se podía oír escapando de la boca de cada uno de los presentes y llenando cada rincón de la habitación.

-Darim, prepara a tus tropas, irán en apoyo y cubrirán la retirada del Capitán Danglais –

El capitán de la guardia asentía a su Rey y con una inclinación se marchaba a cumplir con su cometido, no había tiempo que perder.

-Pueden retirarse, si hay algo en extremo urgente se me comunicará de inmediato, si puede esperar lo trataremos en el siguiente consejo – declaró Thranduil con una voz que no daba lugar a preguntas.

Legolas luchaba sin cesar, su cuerpo dolorido le gritaba por un poco de descanso, pero el joven elfo no podía permitirse ese lujo; como capitán, debía proteger a sus subordinados y asegurar la victoria para su reino, por lo que repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como un mantra, que debía resistir, solo un poco más.

-Legolas! –

Un grito desde su derecha le hizo volver su atención al propietario de la voz, era Avner, su lugarteniente, quien señalaba un punto en un árbol cercano a su capitán. Un pájaro estaba posado en una rama, claramente pertenecía a uno de los tantos mensajeros que se utilizaban en combate. Deshaciéndose del orco que tenía frente a él, Legolas corrió hacia el ave, permitiendo que se posara en su brazo y con cuidado retiró el trozo de pergamino que tenía en su pata derecha.

Sus ojos atentos mientras leía el mensaje y su ceño se profundizó en la comprensión de lo que esas palabras significaban. Los orcos habían sobrepasado a la frontera sureste y enviaban un mensaje de socorro a la frontera este, donde se encontraban ahora prestando ayuda al Capitán Bareh.

Cerrando los metros que le separaban del capitán, Legolas llamó su nombre captando su atención.

-Mi señor, debemos auxiliar a la frontera sureste, han sido sobrepasados por los orcos – explicó mientras tendía el papel al capitán.

Bareh, quien tenía un cierto aire de rudeza en su voz y acciones, frunció el ceño y asintió bruscamente.

-Ve muchacho, la situación casi está bajo control aquí –

Con esa orden, Legolas asintió, reagrupando a sus elfos y dirigiéndolos en ayuda de aquellos que le necesitaban

Capitán Danglais, era un elfo fuerte y sabio, conocedor de la batalla y muy orgulloso, sin embargo también sabía cuando debía retirarse y sin duda este era uno de esos momentos. Tragando su orgullo y rabia, dio la orden de reagruparse y retirase de la frontera, los elfos bajo su mando le miraron sorprendidos, pero una sola mirada bastó para que comprendieran la situación, habían demasiados heridos, algunos de gravedad, otros con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir y no tenían los medios necesarios para ayudarlos, era un suicidio de si quedaban, los orcos estaban apareciendo entre los arbustos como oleadas sin cesar, cada uno con mayor odio y desprecio en su mirada, dispuestos a quitar la vida de aquellos elfos que se cruzaran en su camino.

Vio correr a sus elfos, luchar desesperadamente por sus vidas y las de sus camaradas mientras los orcos arremetían contra ellos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tal escenario, pero no las dejó caer, por el contrario, se volvió y atacó al primer orco que se cruzó con su espada, acabando con su vida en un instante. Continuó luchando hasta que sus fuerzas ya no quedaban y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse a su destino, escuchó pasos ligeros aproximándose a su posición.

El corazón de Legolas se estremeció ante la imagen del capitán, se veía agotado y derrotado, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, mientras un par de orcos se acercaba a su presa. Corrió, con todas las fuerzas que la adrenalina en su cuerpo le permitió, corrió y se posicionó entre el capitán y sus atacantes, ferozmente acabando con la vida de aquellos que osaban dañar a uno de su raza.

Danglais, se puso en pie, más por reflejo que por voluntad, estaba agotado y la moral en las últimas horas había disminuido demasiado debido al fuerte ataque que los orcos había llevado a cabo, pero ahora, ver al joven príncipe allí, trajo nuevas esperanzas a su corazón y al de sus elfos.

-¡Reúna a sus tropas capitán, necesitaremos todas las flechas y espadas disponibles! – ordenó Legolas, rápidamente entrando en el fragor de la batalla.

Sus ágiles movimientos combinados con la delicadeza propia de los elfos daban un espectáculo impresionante mientras luchaba contra los orcos, uno a uno caían bajo sus cuchillas gemelas, en una danza mortal, elegantes movimientos acompañados de los chillidos horribles de los orcos que perdían la vida. Legolas confiaba en sus elfos y sabía que mientras un pequeño grupo ayudaba a los heridos, los demás se reagrupaban en espera de sus órdenes. Las que no tardaron en llegar.

- Avner, toma el flanco derecho! Arqueros en posición!

Su lugarteniente asentía posicionándose según la indicación de su capitán con un grupo de elfos, mientras que los arqueros, que se encontraban en los árboles, fuera de la vista del enemigo, preparaban sus flechas.

-Capitán Danglais, tome el flanco izquierdo – el príncipe ordenó

-Los demás conmigo, ¡sin temor! –

Con esa última orden, Legolas arremetió contra los orcos, mientras flechas llovían con precisión mortal sobre sus adversarios, acabando con sus vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquellos que lograban escapar de las flechas eran recibidos por fieras espadas.

Thranduil estaba de pie en la ventana de su estudio, su mirada perdida en el bosque, anhelando, cada vez más y más el poder ver a su hijo, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado y casi no podía soportar la idea de que su pequeño estuviera por tanto tiempo separado de él, deseaba con todo su ser el poder verlo entrar por esa puerta, estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y acunarlo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho cuando era un pequeño elfling. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la primera llamada en su puerta. Aman, asesor del Rey, había abierto levemente la puerta y golpeó nuevamente para llamar la atención del rey

-Adelante – respondió Thranduil sin voltear.

-Mi señor, recibimos noticias de la patrulla comandada por Darim – le extendió el pequeño pergamino.

Una vez escrutado con ojos expertos, Thranduil sonrió

-Cuando enviaron el mensaje estaban cerca de la posición de Danglais, deberían estar allí ahora mismo. – suspiró el rey

-Esa es una buena noticia mi señor – contestó animadamente el asesor –

-Pero algo más te atormenta mi Rey, ¿qué es?

Volteándose a la ventana nuevamente, Thranduil suspiró suavemente y luego de una breve pausa continuó.

-¿Cuánto hace que Legolas marchó a la frontera, Aman?

-Por lo menos unos… diez meses -

-Diez meses ya… – susurró el rey –

-Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no sé de mi hijo más que por las escasas palabras que lograba colocar en un trozo de pergamino… - Ahora ni siquiera se le permite ese lujo- terminaba con voz melancólica.

-La batalla se ha vuelto un poco más dura de lo que todos esperábamos, sin embargo tu hijo es fuerte mellon-nin, volverá a ti con bien. – diciendo eso, el asesor se inclinó brevemente antes de dejar al rey a solas con sus pensamientos.

-Eso espero, mellon-nin… eso espero… – susurró Thranduil.

Un día completo había transcurrido desde que se presentaron a auxiliar a las tropas del capitán Danglais; todo un día de lucha sin cesar, donde afortunadamente las bajas se contaban entre los números de los orcos y solo heridos entre las de elfos.

Legolas acababa con la vida de un par de orcos, ahora, bajando sus cuchillas gemelas a sus costados, pudo observar como los escasos orcos que quedaban en pie, caían bajo el filo de las espadas de sus guerreros o a causa de las flechas.

El príncipe dio una mirada de agradecimiento al capitán de la guardia real, quien había llegado hace unas cuantas horas en ayuda de los elfos de la frontera sureste; recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Darim. Continuó recorriendo con su mirada a los elfos que se encontraban ayudando a los heridos; el panorama era desolador, pero habían logrado superarlo. Ahora solo restaba regresar a casa.

La noche llegó rápidamente sobre el reino del Bosque Negro, demasiado rápido para el gusto de su gobernante. Aún permanecía en su estudio, terminando con una pila de papeles y peticiones que aún necesitaban ser visadas por él, a pesar de todo llevaba un buen ritmo y rápidamente fue bajando en tamaño.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, mi señor? – llegó la voz de Aman a los oídos del rey.

-Nada, mellon-nin, puedes retirarte a descansar, ha sido un día muy duro para todos-

-Muy cierto mi señor, descansa tú también Thranduil – con una leve inclinación Aman se despidió.

Continuando con los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, Thranduil intentó quitar los pensamientos de su mente, mas no pudo con ellos; extrañaba a su hijo, escuchar su risa, su melodiosa voz, anhelaba su compañía, el sentirse completo cuando su pequeño estaba con él. Desde que su esposa murió, Legolas era todo lo que le quedaba, era su mundo y su corazón se regocijaba en él y el hecho de no poder saber cómo se encontraba, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Sabía que su hijo era un guerrero excepcional, valiente y leal, pero esas mismas características le hacía preferir el bienestar de los demás por sobre el propio, un hecho que preocupaba terriblemente a Thranduil.

El amanecer tardó en llegar, algo que le molestó al rey del Bosque Negro; no había dormido en toda la noche, ya que su cabeza daba vueltas una y mil veces con las miles de preguntas que tenía sobre el estado de su único hijo.

El desayuno fue rápido y ligero, no tenía apetito y su humor no era el mejor, por lo que la mayoría lo evitó, en un intento de darle espacio a su gobernante.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades, los elfos realizaban sus tareas habituales, mientras que los patrulleros se preparaban para los relevos.

A media tarde Aman llegó al estudio del rey, solicitando permiso para entrar, lo encontró sentado junto a la ventana, mirando incansablemente, como si con solo el poder de sus deseos su hijo fuera a aparecer de la nada en los jardines.

-Acaba de llegar un mensaje de la frontera sureste – extendió el pergamino al rey, quien lo tomó expectante.

Desenrolló el pequeño pergamino y con ceño fruncido comenzó a leer. Su rostro serio, cambió a medida que leía, ahora una sonrisa estaba formándose en sus labios.

-Lo lograron – exclamó el rey

-Recuperaron la frontera, Darim se queda al cuidado, mientras que Danglais y Legolas regresan – la sonrisa en el rostro del rey era evidente.

-Son excelentes noticias mi señor – manifestó el asesor

-Avisaré a los sanadores para que esperen por ellos, deben traer heridos también – diciendo esto se retiró.

Thranduil estaba feliz, volvería a ver a su hijo después de tantos meses, su corazón rebozaba de felicidad.

El viaje había sido agotador, Legolas apenas conseguía mantenerse despierto, finalmente el peso de tantas batallas manifestándose en su cuerpo. Estaba herido, afortunadamente no era nada grave, algunos cortes y magulladuras, un par de costillas fracturadas y otras rotas, pero nada que amenazara su vida. Sus elfos, por otro lado, también estaban agotados, heridos y agotados, pero deseosos de volver a casa, al igual que él.

Cuando la nebulosa de su mente le permitió unos minutos de claridad, pudo discernir, incluso antes de que los demás pudieran, las puertas de la fortaleza, era una imagen tan familiar, que llenaba su visión como el agua a un sediento.

-Estamos a unos cuantos pasos más, mis amigos – animaba Legolas, por lo que recibió miradas revitalizadas y logró que aumentaran el ritmo.

El rey había sido advertido y estaba en el patio principal esperando el arribo de sus guerreros, en especial, el de su hijo. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho, antes de que los soldados que custodiaban la entrada anunciaran el ingreso de los guerreros.

Uno a uno fue ingresando, los mozos de cuadra llevaban a los caballos a los establos, mientras que los sanadores y guardias de la fortaleza ayudaban a sus pares a llegar a los salones de curación o a los barracones a descansar.

Fue el turno del capitán Danglais, quien ingresó con mirada avergonzada en su rostro y hombros caídos, Thranduil, se dirigió a él y con un fuerte apretón en su hombro, señaló:

-No hay vergüenza en tus actos, mellon-nin, tus actos y decisiones preservaron la vida de tus guerreros, de tu pueblo. Ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos más – Palmeando el hombro del capitán, el rey lo despidió

Continuó saludando a todos y cada uno de los elfos que ingresaban por el patio principal, felicitándolos por sus acciones y manifestando su orgullo como su rey. Hasta que sus ojos captaron lo que tanto había anhelado.

Legolas montaba su corcel a paso lento, el cansancio visible en su bello rostro, su armadura manchada con lodo y sangre de orco, su cabello no había corrido mejor suerte.

Al llegar al centro del patio, desmontó, no sin dificultad, sus costillas manifestando su descontento con la acción y se dirigió hacia su padre.

Thranduil sólo logró susurrar un débil -_Ion-nin_ - , antes de correr al encuentro del propietario de ese título.

Abrazó a su hijo en una desesperada y cariñosa muestra de afecto, besando su dorada cabellera mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda, asegurándose de que lo tenía seguro en sus brazos.

Legolas devolvió el gesto y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, hasta que una risita ahogada por el pecho de Thranduil se escuchó.

-Ada… no puedo respirar – dijo el príncipe riendo

-Lo lamento, lo siento – contestó Thranduil mientras separaba a su hijo de su agarre y lo tomaba por los hombros, no dispuesto a separarse de él.

- También te extrañé Ada – señalaba Legolas mientras acariciaba el rostro de su padre y sus ojos azul profundo se encontraban con los de su progenitor.

Besando la frente de su hijo una vez más, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, de esas reservadas solo para él, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su heredero, guiándolo al interior del palacio.

Al fin, con su hijo a su lado, su corazón estaba completo.

**_FIN._**


End file.
